Not Without You
by DawsonGurl
Summary: A short story on Rose's love for Jack another one of my favorite scenes the Not Without You scene...please R&R!


Author's Note: Hope you like this story...:D It's another one of my favorite scenes...

Disclaimers: Don't own anything - they all belong to James Cameron and history...:D

* * *

The screams and cries from the passengers were heard in the dark night, as the stars twinkled. The deck was crammed with people, as they waited to board the _only_ lifeboat left on the entire ship. The lifeboat was already packed, but had a few more space left for more. Despite that, there were still loads of passengers to be saved, but they knew that some would never see the light of day again.

Second Officer Charles Herbert Lightoller took hold of a little blonde-haired girl.

"Give her to me," Officer Lightoller said. "Take her…"

"Daddy!" the little girl protested, reaching out for her father, as she was being carried away from him, and placed into the lifeboat, along with her mother and her younger sister.

"It'll be fine darling, don't you worry," her father reassured her, giving her a gentle look, as he knew that deep down inside, he was crying.

"Daddy, get in the boat!" the little girl cried, looking up at her father.

"It's goodbye for a little while, only for a little while," the father reassured, as he looked down at his children, sorrow shining over his eyes, knowing that he might not ever see his little daughters grow and get married. He would never be able to give them away and hold his first grandchild. "There'll be another boat for the daddies, this boat's for the mummies and the children. You hold mummy's hand and be a good little girl."

Rose watched the little girls in the boat crying, as the realization sank into her—they were not letting the men on—and that only meant that Jack was to be left on the ship to die, and there was no way Rose would allow that. She turned to him, holding a serious expression upon her face.

"I'm not going without you," Rose said, her heart breaking at the mere thought of being separated from Jack.

Jack looked down at her, not wanting her to risk her life for him. She was young—she had so much more to see to life, and he was not about to let her give up now.

"No, you have to go…now!" Jack said, his voice stern, as he looked down at her with loving, but pleading eyes.

"No, Jack,"

"Get in the boat, Rose!"

"No, Jack,"

Rose shook her head, refusing. She did not want to leave him now. Not after what they have been through—not after what they have gained. Her heart fluttered anxiously within her chest, as she gazed up at the blue eyes that had stolen her soul.

"Yes, get on the boat,"

Jack looked into Rose's eyes, urging her. All his life, he had thought he would never find love—that he would never find romance, but he had. He found Rose, and because of that, he wanted her to live. He did not want her to die in a painful, suffering death. He wanted much more for her than death.

"Yes, get on the boat, Rose,"

This time, it was not Jack who had spoken. The voice was deep and familiar—belonging to none other than Cal—Rose's _ex_-fiancée.

Jack turned, facing him, as he held a grim expression upon his face. He watched as Cal glared into his eyes, his brown eyes cold and possessive. Jack just looked at him, keeping his voice silent. He looked down at his tuxedo, thinking that how 'well-dressed' Cal was, considering that the ship was sinking.

Rose looked up at him, stunned to have to see him again. She held a cautious expression upon her face, as she stood beside Jack. Cal's brown eyes bore into her soul, but they did not shine of love—they shone of jealousy and possession.

Cal looked down at Rose, finding her shivering as a worn blanket was wrapped around her shoulders. Her once bouncy curls were slump and wet, and her face was pale from the cold.

"My God, look at you!" Cal said, his voice sincere. "You look a fright!"

Ignoring him, Rose turned towards Jack, her emerald-blue eyes shining with love and longing. She did not want to leave Jack—even if there was only one lifeboat left. She suddenly felt Cal's hands remove the blanket that Jack had given her.

"Here,"

Cal shoved the blanket into Jack's arms, as he removed his black heavy coat, placing it around her shoulders, as he looked over at the ocean, embarrassed.

"Put this on. Come,"

Rose felt the chill of the wind surround her body as the blanket was removed, and she looked down at the heavy coat that Cal held in his hands. She made no move, but felt Cal put the coat on her nonetheless.

Jack looked at Cal, suspiciously. He knew he was trying to win Rose back, and he knew that Rose had felt no feelings towards him. She never did.

Cal caressed Rose's slumped curls, but felt her move her head away at his every touch, and within seconds, she was pulled away—by Jack.

Jack could not take the way Cal was touching Rose, so he stepped closer and pushed her away from him, as he looked deeply into her eyes, trying to persuade her to get onto the lifeboat. There was no minute to lose—the boat was almost full and he wanted Rose on it before it lowered.

"Step aboard!" Officer Lightoller said, as he filled the boat with more passengers.

"Yes, we'll pray for you darling," the mother cried, looking up at her husband that stood on the sinking ship, looking down at her.

"Go on, I'll get the next one," Jack lied, looking into Rose's eyes with a stern expression plastered over his handsome features.

"No," Rose refused, her voice firm and certain. "Not without _you_,"

"I'll be all right!" Jack reassured Rose, half of himself hoping that he would, but he knew that the other half doubted that he would survive, but he continued to comfort her. "Listen, I'll be fine. I'm a survivor, all right? Don't worry about me! Now go on, get on!"

Jack felt Rose's hands caress his chest as he spoke to her, and that only made his heart break more. He knew that this would be the last time he would feel her touch and the last time he would ever gaze into her emerald-blue jewels. He held back his tears, not wanting her to see him break down.

Cal watched as Rose touched Jack lovingly—something she never done to him, and that had made him more jealous as he found Jack holding Rose. He also found that Rose's eyes shone with love whenever she looked up at Jack, but when she looked up at him, all he could see was fright and dread. Cal thought of something and decided that this might persuade Rose to go onto the boat—considering that Jack would be safe as well.

"I have an arrangement with an officer on the other side of the ship," Cal said, looking down at Rose, holding a sincere tone in his voice, hoping that this would get Rose safely into the boat. "Jack and I can get off safely—both of us,"

Cal gave Jack a stern look, his lips pressed together, feeling his heart beat rapidly beneath his ribcage. He knew if Rose was safely on the boat, he would win her, and Jack would be left to die on the ship. Lying was the only way to get Rose on the boat.

Jack looked over at Cal, then lowered his eyes knowing that it was a lie, and knowing that he would never be able to embrace Rose again. He held a grim expression, but swallowed the lump in his throat and looked down at Rose, with a small smile on his face, knowing that this might get Rose on the boat—safe and out of harms way.

"See? Got my own boat to catch,"

Jack's voice was persuasive and certain, but inside, he knew that there was no arrangement, and if there was, that he certainly would not be able to board the lifeboat.

Rose looked up at Jack, feeling half of her heart lifted from the heavy burden, but felt the other half weighed down, not really convinced that Jack would get on the boat safely. She turned her head, facing Cal, as he held a sincere look upon his face.

"Go on. Now, hurry. They're almost full,"

Cal looked down at the lifeboat, as he gave Rose a soft smile, looking into her eyes.

Rose looked over at Jack, wondering if she should go, but before she could decide, she felt a pair of strong arms go around her waist as she was pulled away from Jack.

"Step aboard, miss," the officer said, helping her on the lifeboat.

"Come on, hurry," Cal's voice held a urgency as he watched Rose being placed into the boat.

Rose felt Jack's hand grip on her arm, as he had helped the officer place her into the lifeboat.

"Step aboard please," the officer said.

"Be Daddy's good girl, all right," the father said, watching his daughter gaze up at him with tearful eyes.

"Step lively," the officer ordered, being careful that Rose did not fall over.

"Keep back, keep back, I say!" a crewman ordered, keeping the passengers on the boat in tact.

Rose turned, stretching out her arm as she clutched onto Jack's hand, which had gripped hers. She gazed over at him, finding her vision was blurred by her sudden tears. Rose let out a cry, as she tried to keep hold of Jack's hand, but had suddenly felt his hand slip away.

"Clear the row, please!" Officer Lightoller said, pushing Jack away.

Rose sat on the lifeboat, tears overflowing her eyes, as she looked up, finding that the officer was waving out his arms.

"Lower away!" he shouted, as she felt the boat begin to lower. She let out a soft cry, while she glanced up at Jack, who looked down at her with a grim expression.

"Slowly. Keep going. Keep going," the crewman instructed as he watched the other crewmen lower the boat. "And lower away evenly, lads. Easy, lower away!"

Rose looked up, her heart pounding as she was getting farther away from Jack. She watched Cal and Jack mumbling something to each other, but she could care less to what they were saying. The only sounds she heard were the soft crying of the mother and the two girls in the lifeboat, and the sound of rope lowering the lifeboat. Rose looked down at the passengers, up at the pulley, then back at Jack, her face pale and sorrowful. Tears glistened over her eyes, as her mouth was partially open, taking in deep breaths.

"You're a good liar," Cal commented, as he glanced down at Rose, finally having his way done.

Jack looked over at him, his expression grim and sullen as he finally found his voice.

"Almost as good as you," Jack admitted, his blue eyes gazing down at Rose, who was being lowered into the lifeboat.

"Easy now!" the crewman ordered, as he instructed the men to lower the lifeboat. "…and lower away."

Jack swallowed the small lump that was forming in his throat, wanting to know if Cal was telling the truth or not on the arrangement, although he knew it might not be true, he just had to be sure.

"There is no…uh, there is no arrangement, is there?"

Jack turned his head again, gazing up at Cal, finding that his expression held no love towards Rose. His lips were pressed together, and his eyes just glanced down at Rose, as if he had won her. Jack returned his attention towards the lifeboat, waiting for his answer.

"No, there is," Cal said, his voice scratched from the cold. "Not that you'll benefit much from it."

Jack turned his head once more, his eyes on Cal.

Cal turned his head, facing him, his brown eyes as cold as the iceberg, and his expression stern.

"I always win, Jack…" Cal stated.

"And lower away evenly, lads!" the crewman shouted.

Cal looked over at Jack and finished his statement.

"One way or another," Cal gave Jack a short smile and looked down at the lowering lifeboat.

Jack lowered his eyes, knowing that it was true, and just returned his attention towards Rose, feeling his heart shatter, as he watched the tears in Rose's eyes. His whole world was crashing down before him, and there was no way to stop it, for Rose _was_ his world. Without her, he did not have a reason to live.

Rose's shaken breath was heard, as she looked up at the pulley, not aware to what was happening. It was as if she were in a dream—a figment of her imagination. It felt as if everything was going in slow motion, while she gazed up at Jack, feeling her heart break at his sight. Tears shone in his eyes as his hands rested on the edge of the ship. He gave her a slight nod of his head, as if reassuring her that she was doing the right thing. Rose found the father of the two girls hold back his tears, as he gazed down at his only family. Rose turned her head, finding the crewmen waving their arms out to the other, shouting out words that were incomprehensible to Rose, as she looked down at the little girls that were waving up to their father, with tears flowing down their cheeks. Her eyes glanced upward, finding the officer wave his arms out as his mouth was moving, but Rose heard no words come out. She just felt the beating of her heart, as she glanced up at Jack.

The past couple of days played through her mind—days she had spent with Jack—and the more she thought of them, the more she felt the urge to be back in Jack's arms.

_Don't do it,_

_Stay back! I mean it…I'll let go,_

_No you won't,_

_I've gotcha…I won't let go, now pull yourself up!_

_Jack Dawson,_

_Rose DeWitt-Bukater,_

_I'm gonna have to get you to write that one down,_

_I feel as if I'm standing in a crowded room, screaming at the top of my lungs, and no one even looks up,_

_Do you love him?_

_Pardon me?_

_Do you love him?_

_Jack, Mr. Dawson, I have sought you out to thank you, and now I have thanked you,_

_And you've insulted me,_

_What are you, an artist or something?_

_You have a gift Jack, you do. You see people,_

_I see you,_

_And?_

_You wouldn't have jumped,_

_Say we'll go there sometime—to that pier, even if we only ever just talk about it,_

_No, we'll do it. We'll drink cheap beer, ride the roller coaster 'til we throw up, and we'll ride horses, on the beach—right on the surf. Now, you'll have to do it like a real cowboy, none of that sidesaddle stuff,_

_I figure life's a gift and I don't intend on wasting it. You never know what hand you're gonna be dealt next. You have to learn to take life as it comes at ya…to make each day count,_

_So you wanna go to a real party?_

_I'm too involved now, you jump, I jump remember? I can't turn away without knowing you'll be all right,_

_Leave me alone,_

_Hello, Jack…I changed my mind,_

_Give me your hand…now close your eyes…_

_Do you trust me?_

_I trust you,_

_All right, open your eyes!_

_I'm flying…Jack!_

_I want you to draw me like one of your French girls, wearing this,_

_All right,_

_Wearing _only _this,_

_Nervous?_

_No…put your hands on my Jack,_

_Rose, you know I didn't do it!_

_I'm sorry…I'm so sorry!_

_No, not without you,_

_I'll be all right! Listen, I'll be fine! I'm a survivor, all right? Don't worry about me, now go on, get on!_

Rose looked up at Jack, as a rocket burst, glowing Jack's golden hair and his features—which were grim and sullen. Tears glistened over his once happy eyes, as she watched him swallow down a sob. Rose heard her breathing shake as she looked up at him, feeling her whole life slip away. She glanced downward, finding that she was in eyelevel of the deck below Jack, and made a quick decision. She looked up at Jack one final time before she got up, pushed past the survivors that were in her way, and jumped off the lifeboat, clutching onto the side of the ship, as she felt arms grasp her, pulling her into the deck.

"Rose!" Jack shouted, glancing down at the deck below them, watching as Rose hung loosely on the ship. He heard the screams from the passengers as Rose had jumped off.

"Stop her!" Cal called out to the people that had taken her in, angered that Rose had jumped off the lifeboat—to be with _him_.

"Rose, what are you doing!"

Jack watched as Rose was pulled in, and disappeared from his sight. His heart was pounding vigorously within his chest, as he reached his hand out.

"Stop her!" Cal called out yet again.

"NO!"

Jack dropped the blanket that he was holding and pushed his way through the first class entrance, where he found people blocking his way. He brushed past them, as a worried expression shone over his face, his heart fluttered, and his breathing quickened.

Rose ran as fast as she could, not caring who she bumped into or who she pushed—all she cared of was to be in Jack's arms again. Tears cascaded down her cheeks, as she let out a cry, while her legs sped her through the entrance of the grand staircase, where she found Jack running to her.

They both collided into each other, as Rose cried against his chest.

"Rose!" Jack cried, as he clutched onto Rose, pulling her up towards him.

Jack felt his heart beat quicken as he breathed heavily, giving her deep, intense kisses, while his fingers brushed through her red hair.

"You're so stupid!" Jack said, gazing into her eyes, as he gave her another deep kiss. "Why'd you do that? Huh?" Jack held her face in his hands, feeling Rose's hands caress his face, and grip onto him lovingly.

He continued to kiss her, wanting to drink all her body in, for he had let her go, only to find that she had returned—he had known for sure that Rose loved him, and he loved her equally. However, he still felt that she was crazy to pull off a stunt like that.

"You're so stupid, Rose!" Jack's lips pressed firmly against Rose's, as he gave her a couple more of his intense kisses, then pulled away, shaking her head, as his shaken voice shouted to her. "Why'd you do that? Why?"

Jack saw the tears shining in her eyes, knowing that the same reflected over his face. He could not help but let the tears flow, as he gazed deeply into Rose's eyes.

Rose's tears fell down her cheek as she caressed his face, drinking in his blue eyes, as she let out a soft cry, her breath shaking.

"You jump, I jump, right?" Rose said, her tears choking up her voice as she gazed into his eyes, finding that a smile was spread across his face.

Jack closed his eyes briefly, as he breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Right…" Jack croaked, as he caressed her face, then gave her a quick, deep kiss as he pulled her into a tight, lover's embrace—knowing that he will never let Rose go.

Rose cried, holding Jack as close to her as possible. She had no worries, now that Jack was with her. She just could not find herself to leave him, and to let him die aboard the ship. If he was to die, so would she—right beside him.

"Oh God, I couldn't go," Rose cried, clutching onto him. "I couldn't go Jack."

"It's all right, we'll think of something…" Jack reassured Rose, feeling her arms on him, as he held her close.

"At least I'm with you," Rose said, her voice shaken but loving, as she gazed up into Jack's blue eyes.

Jack looked into Rose's eyes, finding that she had held pure love in her expression, as she gazed up at him. He finally found his voice to speak.

"We'll think of something,"

Jack just held her close to him, knowing that from then on, they were meant to be together and to love one another. The two would never be separated from their love, which was as strong as the iceberg, and as alive as the burning sun. The two will jump together and learn to overcome all obstacles—good or bad—and just remain in love with each other. No matter what happens—they will be together—forever.

**THE END**

* * *

A/N: Review! 


End file.
